The Great Disney Edventure
by BlueWarrior 2.0
Summary: When Double D's machine backfires, The Eds are transported to The Disney Universe. It's a tale of Adventure, Danger, Romance, Comedy, and Buttered Toast.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Disney Edventure

Prologue

**Hey everyone long time no see, so after months of thinking, I decided to just redo my Ed Edd n Eddy Disney crossover fanfic, I just wasn't happy with my original story but I have redone it and it shall be amazing, and so here we go to The Great Disney Edventure.**

**This is the story of how three best friends go to the adventure of a lifetime, it's a story of action, romance, danger, comedy, and long term running gags.**

Our story begins in a small town of Peach Creek where the children of the Cul De Sac were outside enjoying the fresh summer air.

Kevin the Jock was showing off is new adjustments to his beloved bike to Nazz the Neighborhood Sweetheart, while Rolf the Foreigner was busy tending to his garden.

Loud Mouth Sarah and Jimmy the Wimp were playing with dolls by Jimmy's house, and not far away was Jonny the Bald Kid playing chess with his Wooden Pal Plank.

"What do you mean checkmate Plank?" said Jonny, that's right the bald kid had just lost to a hunk of wood.

And thankfully The three witches known as the Kanker Sisters were nowhere to be found, much to the relief of the kids of the Cul De Sac.

However the Cul De Sac was not full, for three important kids were missing, for they were Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

Normally at this time Eddy or the "short" tempered one would be planning a scam for cash to buy jawbreakers, with the help of Edd or "Double D." the boy genius, And the lovable oaf known as Ed who's brain is a piece of Buttered Toast

No, today The Eds were in Double D's garage where the Smart Ed was about to show the other Eds a very important invention. Unfortunately for him, Eddy was not happy about this, even after seeing the giant circular shape covered in a large brown sheet.

"This better be important Sock-Head, I've got a bunch of scams loaded up for today!" said an angry Eddy.

"Now Eddy I think your crazy excuse for a mind can hold off scamming for a little bit longer, for I have just created my best invention yet." said a proud Double D.

"Oh, oh is it a Mutant brain sucker that will allow us to get our brains transferred to a mutant alien and discover their plans to rule the world." asked Ed.

Eddy and Double D just stared at their friend in confusion. "Sometimes I wonder if he was ever dropped as a baby." said Eddy.

Double D watched Ed run into a wall and laugh. "It's a distinct possibility Eddy." he said before returning to his original subject. "As I was saying gentlemen, what I have is what I like to call-" he started as he pulled the sheet off to reveal a circular machine which was hallow in the middle it also had a control panel, in short this must've taken a while to built. "-the Multiverse Projector!" Double D continued.

"Jeeze Louise Double D how long did this take." said a shocked Eddy.

Double D smiled "But Eddy aren't you going to ask what it does?"

"Bake Cookies and Milk?" answered Ed.

"Uh no, like I said ,this device is called a Multiverse Projector, you see after the episode when Ed attacked the Cul De Sac as a monster, I took an interest in The Multiverse Theory to see if there was a universe where Ed is actually a monster."

Eddy's eye widen when he heard multiverse.

"So you're telling me that we can actually look at different universes at the same time as us!" yelled an excited Eddy.

Double D knew he got Eddy's attention. "As crystal as an HD TV, I bet the kids would love to see this contraption, and pay big money." said Double D.

Eddy jumped up in the air.  
"YEHAW!, Double D you're a genius!" yelled an excited Eddy as he hugged Double D, until he realized how out of character he was. "Eh sorry about that." said a highly embarrassed Eddy. "Anyway this could be the scam of the century inner we could be bigger than that Walt Disney guy." he finished.

Soon Ed jumped up in front of Eddy.  
"Did you say Disney Eddy!, Oh boy I be right back." said Ed as he ran straight through Double D's garage door.

"Double D sighed "Hey Eddy if this scam works can I use a portion to pay for a new garage door." asked Double D.

Eddy was busy worshiping his machine. "Huh, did you say something?" said Eddy.

Double D pinched the arch on his nose. "Oh never mind." he said.

But at that moment, Ed came crashing through the roof right onto Double D with a giant brown bag.

"Merry Christmas and a Figgy Pudding to all for I am Ed." said a triumphed Ed.

Eddy laughed as Double D came out all battered and bruised.

"Good Lord Ed!, haven't you caused enough damage to my garage." yelled Double D.

"Do you want me to do more Double D?" asked Ed.

But before Double D could answer an impatient Eddy grabbed the two Eds.  
"Hey stop fooling around, we got a multiverse thing to show off, and why do you have all these Disney movies Ed, there's got to be like fifty movies in here."

Ed smiled. "Oh you mentioned Disney so I went to grab my disney movie collection to show you all." he said.

"And why on earth do you have all these Disney movies?" said Double D.

"Well I collect Disney Movies to create a shield for my gravy." said Ed.

Eddy and Double D once again stared at their friend.

'Boy do I feel sorry for the guy who voices Ed." said Eddy.  
"Now Eddy I heard he's doing pretty well for himself, your just mad because your voice actor hasn't done anything since the show ended." said Double D.

"HE'S JUST TAKING A BREAK FROM THE VOICE ACTING INDUSTRY THAT'S ALL!" screamed a very offended Eddy.

"Okay, okay calm down Eddy lets get this machine started." said Double D as he turned on the machine.

Soon the hallow part of the circular machine became filled with blue energy.

We're gonna be rich, boys." laughed Eddy. However for some strange reason Ed started walking and tripped on a wire and his whole sack of Disney movies went into the portal.

"Ahh, must get Disney Movies back!" yelled Ed.

"Ed! you mustn't go in the portal, there no way to get out."  
But it was too late as Ed grabbed his two friends and started running towards the portal.

"Ed no!" yelled Double D.  
"Let me go lumpy!" yelled Eddy  
"For the Mouse!" charges Ed

And with that the trio ran straight into the blue portal and disappeared out of thin air just as the machine disintegrated, leaving no evidence that the Eds disappeared,

Little did they know that this experience would change the trio's lives...forever.

**Well what did you guys think, better worse, I promise the story will get better. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Disney Edventure

Episode 1: An Apple a Day keeps the Ed away

Part 1

**Hello it's time for my story to begin, I might as well start in the beginning where the Eds will meet seven little men, fair lady, an evil queen, and a powerful apple.**

**Also just FYI each Disney film will be an "Episode." containing around 3-5 chapters.**

**And I almost forgot I DO NOT OWN Ed Edd n Eddy, or Snow White and the Seven Dwarves they are owned by Cartoon Network and Disney**

**Enjoy!**

The Eds started to wake up after blacking out from the experience of multidimensional traveling.

Double D woke up first with a start, they were in a forest but this forest seemed different, so he would wait on yelling at Ed until he awoke, so he decided to go for a walk.

"Hmm everything seems more, dramatic." Double D told himself while walking into the woods

"Hopefully we didn't go too far, I don't know how we will get home." he continued. However his search was cut short as he felt a sword poke his back.

"Freeze intruder." said a firm but frighted voice.

Double D nervously looked behind to see a Huntsman pointing a sword at him, however Double D could tell he was afraid.

"Now, now we can settle this I swear I didn't see anything abnormal." said Double D.

"O-outsiders are n-not to b-be permitted h-" before he fell to the ground sobbing.

Double D went to him.

"Are you okay fellow huntsman." Double D asked.

The Huntsman shook his head.

"I had just disobeyed my queen, she forced me to kill her step daughter, but I couldn't kill a young girl so, I told her to run away."

Double D just stood there in awe.

"My word this queen seems quite cruel but you did what was right."

The Huntsman just sat there.

"Maybe so but, she needs her heart as proof that I killed her."

Double D soon knew what he had to do.

"Very well bring her the heart of a pig, they are roughly the same size and plus she wouldn't even know the difference." said Double D.

The Huntsman smiled. "I will do just that, but you must leave now for the queen is watching." warned The Huntsmen.

Double D nodded and started to walk into the woods, however he noticed that the woods were staring to look more creepy, as the trees branches were more crooked and the animal noises kept getting louder

"Now now Eddward, there's nothing to be afraid of." said a scared Double D. But all it took was a tree branch moving from the wind poking the poor Ed to make this him run and scream like he never had before.

As he pasted through the forest as He could've sworn the trees had eyes. Double D ran as fast as he could, (Which still was not fast at all.) until he tripped over Eddy's formerly asleep body.

Eddy woke up startled and angry.

"Hey what's the big idea Sock-Head." said Eddy

Double was just shaking from fear.

"Man it looks like you've seen a ghost Double D, what happened?"asked Eddy.

"I-I know w-whats happened to u-us Eddy, when E-Ed's Disney Movies m-merged with my invention, t-they became p-portals to a new d-dimension." said a scared Double D.

Eddy stood there in confusion.

"Um, again in English?." asked Eddy.

And this is where Double D loses it in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. He grabbed Eddy's shirt and...

"DON'T YOU GET IT!, ED'S MASSIVE IDIOCY LED US RIGHT INTO HIS DISNEY MOVIES, NOT WATCHING THEN, WE'RE ACTUALLY INSIDE A DISNEY MOVIE!" screamed Double D.

After a split second Eddy realized what he had said.

"You mean to tell me that we're stuck inside a Disney Movie with absolutely no way out!" yelled Eddy.

Double D replied by simply nodding.

Eddy started screaming and hitting his head on a tree.

Soon Ed woke up smiling.

"Good morning my friends, I slept like a rock."

Soon a very angry Double D, and Eddy stared at Ed with the most deathly look you can imagine

"ED!" screamed the two Eds

And with that Eddy and Double D started beating the crap out of Ed. (Well mostly Eddy, Double Ed threw one weak punch and caused him agonizing pain)

This violence continued for another half hour, so moving to the next scene.

The Eds were walking in the forest for what seemed like hours.

"I'm hungry guys." complained Ed.

"Well maybe if you didn't get us stuck in this mess, Maybe we would be having food right now!" yelled Eddy.

Ed bowed his head in shame

"Well if we are going to have any means of getting out of here then we must ask for directions." said Double D.

"Like there's anybody that'll just walk up and help us." said Eddy

But before Double D could reply, The Eds heard faint music .

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho_

"Hello." said Ed before being quickly shushed by Double D.

"Will you be quiet they could hear us." he said

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_It's home from work we go_

_[Whistle]_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_[Whistle]_

Eddy had had enough. "That's it, i'm asking for directions." He said getting out of hiding.

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho hum_

Soon Eddy came right in front of the seven little men.

"Hey can someone tell me where I'm at." Eddy asked the Men

"Intruder!"

"Trespasser!"

"Thief!"

"Ah-Choo!"

The men said as they raised their pic axes.

Soon Double D and Ed showed up.

"Stop!, please we mean no harm." said Double D.

"Well he could be lying." says the Grumpy looking one. "Especially that short pink one."

Soon Eddy was face to face with Grumpy.

"Who ya calling short Gramps!" yelled Eddy.

"Oh Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Says who!"

"Says me"

Soon Doc stood in between the two.

"Now please gentlemen, lets not dilly dally, i mean fight, I mean brawl." said Doc. "Now tell me, what brings you three here." he continued.

"Well we're lost, we come from a land far away, and we're trying to find a way home." said Double D.

"All aboard The Polar Express." said Ed.

"Very well, the forest is quite lively I mean dangerous at night." said Doc

"So lets have them stay for the night." said Happy. And all the other dwarves agreed.

"No!, I'm not sharing my cottage with a bunch of strangers!" Grumpy disagreed.

"Then its settled, you shall stay with us for the night." said Doc.

Grumpy just grunted in anger.

"Will there be gravy?" asked Ed.

"Um, I think we have some." said Doc

Ed jumped for joy.

"Tis a good day for Ed!" cheered Ed.

"Thank you very much, allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Edd but my friends call me Double D." said Double D.

"I'm Eddy, the coolest guy you'll ever meet." said Eddy, Grumpy laughed in secret.

"Hello my name is Ed and you are all my friends!" said Ed grabbing all seven dwarves into a big group hug.

"We'll your friend seems to be a hugger." said Doc massaging his ribs.

"I am Doc, and this is Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Grumpy, and Dopey. Soon the two groups started walking towards the Dwarves's cottage.

During this time Doc and Double D were discussing about mining.

"Amazing, you all could make a big profit out of this." said Double D.

"Well we try." laughed Doc.

Soon Grumpy and Eddy were bickering about their little quirks.

"Hey big nose Gandalf called he wants his beard back." laughed Eddy.

Grumpy was not amused.

"We'll at least I have more hair than you pink face." laughed Grumpy.

And later, Ed was having a "chat" with Dopey.

"Hello my name is Ed." said Ed.

Dopey only nodded.

"My ears are broken! Ahhh!" yelled Ed as he covered his ears.

"Relax Ed, Dopey can't talk, he never tried." said Happy.

"Oh, so he's vegetable." said Ed. Soon he gasped again. "Please don't be broccoli." screamed Ed as he ran ahead.

"My what a weird fellow." said Happy

"I like him, said Bashful before blushing

"Definitely not (yawn) something we needed to know." yawned Sleepy.

Soon as the group went to the cottage Doc immediately stopped them all.

"The lits light, the lights lit." said Doc.

The ten soon hid behind a tree.

"Jiminy Crickets." they all said in unison.

"What do we do?" asked Double D.

"I say we go in and take care of the intruders." said Eddy.

"Now you're talking my language Pink Face." said Grumpy.

"Then it's settled, we shall go an conquer this trespasser." said Double D leading the way.

The Dwarfs aimed their pic axes and headed for the cottage.

**Well how was it?, Better to start in the beginning?, Will this story work?, only you fans can decide. Tune in soon for Part 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Disney Edventure

Episode 1: An Apple a day keeps the Ed away

Part 2

**I'm back with part 2 of the first episode, how will the Eds get back home, and who is the Evil Queen. All coming up right now!**

**I regretfully DO NOT own anything I mention in this series, because if I did this would be its own television series by now. (Thank god for digital editing and photoshop though.)**

**Enjoy!**

As the door opened to the cottage, the Eds were trembling in fear, especially when Dopey slammed the door shut.

"Why, the whole place is clean." said Doc.

"There's dirty work afoot." replied Grumpy.

"You mean it wasn't before?" asked a frightened Double D fearing of what the cottage looked like beforehand.

Ignoring him the others continued to look at their newly clean place as Sneezy pointed to the sink.

"Hey, someone stole our dishes!" he said.

Happy looked up and replies "They ain't stole. They're hid in the cupboard.

Bashful grabbed his cup. "My cup's been washed. Sugar's gone."

"Something's cooking. Smells good." said Happy as he reached out to see what was cooking.

Grumpy soon shoved Happy and Dopey away from the kettle

" Don't touch that, you fools! Might be poison!" he yelled just as the kettle spews steam at the three of them and the lid rattles.

"See? It's witch's brew." said Grumpy.

It's not the only witch in this house Big Nose." said Eddy.

"Watch what you say Pink Face, I've got an axe that I'm not afraid to use." warned Grumpy.

However little did the Dwarves know that by the soup was a small pot of-

"GRAVY!" yelled Ed who could smell even the slightest scent of gravy from a mile away.

As he stripped into nothing but his moldy underwear, the lovable oaf sprinted straight through the dwarves like bowling pins and literally dove into the small pot of gravy , because according to Cartoon Network there is no logic in this show.

The dwarves just stood there in fear.

"I'll get him." said Eddy as he grabbed the rattling pot and rubbed it.

In doing so the lid opened up revealing a gravy covered Ed.

"I am Ed! the great cheese and macaroni, and I shall grant you three wishes." said Ed holding three fingers before noticing that they were covered in gravy, and started to suck on them.

"Are you guys under disney ownership?" asked Doc.

"Nope we're owned by Cartoon Network." said Double D.

"Good because I don't think we can last 76 years of your yellow friend." Doc continued

But before Double D could reply a slight moaning could be heard from the second floor.

"Someone should go up there and check it out." said Doc.

The eight all unanimously agreed to sent Ed and Dopey up the stairs. And after about 3 hours of trying to get Ed out of his gravy pot which ended with multiple bite marks, black eyes, and gashes. Ed and Dopey made it to the second floor.

"So are you a some kind of tomato?" asked Ed who still thought Dopey was a vegetable. "Or cauliflower, or (gasp) Brussels Sprouts!

But soon the duo witnessed a ghostly figure under the bed sheet, screaming and holding each other the two idiots came crashing down to the others.

"Well from the looks of it, something is in the bedroom, and we are gonna find out -"

"ACHOO!" sneezed Sneezy before Double D could reply. The sneeze was so powerful it moved furniture and sent the dwarves and Eds flying, Ed grabbed the edge of a wall to hold himself in...but caused the whole cottage to move 20 feet away from its original position due to his immense strength.

Grumpy was not happy when he picked himself up from the ground.

"Ya crazy fool! Fine time ya picked to sneeze!" he yelled.

Sneezy was embarrassed. "I couldn't help it. I can't tell. When you gotta," he had another one coming. "you gotta."

"ACHOO!" he sneezed again causing the whole group to fly into the second floor.

"Look (yawn) something is in our bed." yawned Sleepy.

"Okay on a count of three, we attack." said Doc.

The Dwarves raised their pic axes, as the Eds hid behind them.

"One, Two, ..."

"Pickle, Zebra, Chicken!" yelled Ed.

Soon the bundle woke up to be none other than Snow White as her skin was as white as snow with her rose color lips, and raven hair.

"Oh, dear! I wonder if the children are..." she started, but stopped once she saw the dwarves and Eds peeking from the edge of the bed

"Oh!" said a frightened Snow White.

The dwarves and Eds hid, then peeked again.

"Why - Why, you're little men." said Snow White

"Hey who ya calling short you...hello gorgeous." said Eddy who became attracted to her.

"Oh, you can talk. I'm so glad."

The rest of the party revealed their full faces.

"Its the Princess Snow White." all the Dwarves said.

However Grumpy was getting inpatient. "Ask her who she is, and what she's a-doin' here!" he said

Doc hesitated for a second but regained his posture. "Ah, yes. Now what are you, and who are you doin' here?" he said.

Snow White looked afraid. "Please don't send me away. If you do, she'll kill me.

"Kill you?" everyone said.

"Who will?" asked Happy.

"Yes, who?" asked Sneezy.

"Was it the killer mutant cyborg from the 83rd dimension, to suck our brains out and feed them to wild animals!" asked Ed.

"My stepmother, the queen." said Snow White, completely ignoring Ed

"The QUEEN!" the Dwarves said in horror

"So I take it that this Queen chick is not good?" asked Eddy

"She's wicked!" said Bashful.

"She's bad!" said Happy with a nodding Dopey.

"She's mighty mean!" said Sneezy.

"She's an old witch!" said Grumpy "And I'm warnin' ya, if that queen finds her here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on us!" he continued.

"No vengeance for Ed!" yelled Ed.

" But she doesn't know where I am." said Snow White.

"She don't, eh?" said Grumpy "She knows everything." he continued as he made his way to frighten the dwarves. " She's full of black magic! ,She can even make herself invisible. " he showed moving his arms

"Pfft! Might be in this room right now!" he warned.

It was at that moment that Ed lifted Double D above his head for absolutely no reason at all.

"No queen for Ed, begone foul Wicked Witch of the West." yelled Ed.

"Ed i'm not the queen, put me down, and that movie doesn't come out for another two years!" Double D yelled as he was thrown straight through the wall and into the nightly forest.

But as Eddy started rolling on the floor laughing, Snow White still pleaded to stay.

"If you let me stay, I'll keep house for you. I'll wash and sew and sweep and cook... "said Snow White.

"COOK?" The Dwarves and Eds interrupted.

"Uh, can you make dapple lumplings? Er, lumple dapplings?" said Doc.

"Apple dumplings!" corrected Grumpy and Sleepy.

"Yes, crapple dumpkins." said Doc.

" Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pie..." said Snow White.

"Gooseberry pie? Hooray! She stays." said the Group.

"WAIT!" yelled Ed as went up close to Snow White.

"Can you make Buttered Toast." said a very serious Ed.

"Why of course I can." said Snow White.

Ed shot up in the air.

"Ed is the happy once more!"

However the cheering was soon over shadowed by the delicious smell of soup.

"Mmmmm, SOUP." said the whole group.

The dwarves and Eds raced to the table and started fighting over the seating arrangements.

Soon Snow White interrupted them.

"Supper's not quite ready. You'll just have time to wash." said Snow White.

"Wash?" the men said in unison.

"Say it isn't so." cried Ed.

"I knew there's a catch to it!" scoffed Grumpy.

"Now let me see your hands." said Snow White.

Well judging the fact that the dwarves had been working in a mine for pretty much the whole day, they were dirty.

"My, my your filthy." Snow White said.

"Ah what's the big deal, a little dirt won't hurt anybody." said Eddy as Snow White inspected his dirty hands.

"Well it is not proper and you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking that." said Snow White.

But as soon as Snow White saw Ed's hands she silently thought the dark forest was less scarier than this image.

Ed's hand were covered in dried up gravy his fingernails were yellow and cracked from years of not washing his hand, there were some moldy pieces of candy, and a dead fly who died on impact on trying to eat the candy.

Snow White held her nose in disgust.

"March straight into the washroom, or you will not get a bite to eat." she demanded.

The dwarves did as they were told, but Eddy was trying to force Ed in the room as he was trying to escape his grasp, clawing on the floor.

"NO CLEANING FOR ED!, I'VE BEEN A GOOD BOY MOMMY! cried Ed.

As the guys made it to the washroom, Doc decided to show how to exactly wash for supper.

"Come on gentlemen we can do this." said Doc.

"Yeah it shouldn't be that bad." said Sneezy.

"It's like a nightmare from the 8th dimension!" Ed.

"Now don't get too excited, here it goes." said Doc.

_Step up to the tub_

_It ain't no disgrace_

_Just pull up your sleeves_

_And get up in place_

_Then scoop up the water_

_And rub it on your face_

_An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle_

_Ud-dle-um-dum_

The other Dwarves, Eddy, and Ed watched Doc do the demonstration, and prepared to do the real thing

_Pick up the soap_

_Now don't try to to bluff_

_Work up a lather _

_An' when ya got enough_

_Get your hands full of water_

_Ya snort an ya snuff_

_An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle_

_Ud-dle-um-dum_

Soon the Dwarves started getting into a rhythm, well except Ed in fact he was so scared of the soap he was shaking.

"Geez Lumpy, when was the last time you cleaned?" said Eddy.

"Um, remember the episode when you and Double D tried to make me cool. (Season 1 episode 3: Over your Ed)

Eddy's eye grew open.

"That was 14 years ago!"

Ed blushed as Eddy, with all of his strength pushed Eddy in the tub.

"You can't take me alive, have mercy!" yelled Ed as he was getting cleaned

_Ya douse an souse_

_Ya rub and scrub_

_Ya sputter and splash all over the tub_

_You may be cold and wet when your done_

_But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun_

Soon the dwarves were trying to clean a screaming Ed who was screaming and attacking the other dwarves.

"This guy is like an animal!" yelled Sneezy while trying to scrub his moldy back while gagging.

Happy on the other hand went to clean Ed's underarms, however once Happy lifted Ed's arm, he turned green and proceeded to vomit in a bucket.

Doc soon gulped as he started to brush what was left of Ed's moldy orange teeth.

Bashful washing Eds head, notice a tiny war between dandruff and lice similar to a War battle.

But Dopey and Sleepy got the worst of it, they took off Ed's shoes and all they could see was a giant green puff with a skull face laughing maniacally.

"Ed if you get clean we can get you some pudding skin." yelled a desperate Eddy who was being clawed by Ed's long toenails.

This got Ed to reluctantly agree to be cleaned but was happy when was going to get pudding skin

"Okay Eddy, for the pudding skin." said a sad Ed.

_So splash all ya like _

_It ain't any trick_

_As soon as your through_

_You'll feel mighty slick_

_Bunch of old nanny goats_

_Ya make me sick, goin'_

_An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle_

_Ud-dle-um-dum_

Soon the Dwarfs were all cleaned after Doc scrubbed them all, however Grumpy still refused to clean

"Next thing you know, she'll be tyin' your beards up in pink ribbons and smellin' ya up with that stuff called, uh... "perfoom". he said.

This was the last straw for Doc, with all the other dwarves, and Eds unanimously nodding after recovering from cleaning Ed, they started whistling and circling Grumpy.

"Get him!" yelled Eddy.

And with that the Dwarves attempted to grab a fighting Grumpy, but failed, however as he ran Ed grabbed him with just one hand.

"Thank for flying air Ed we will be arriving to our destination in 20 hours". said Ed as he threw Grumpy into the tub as the other Dwarves cleaned him up.

Soon Ed notice Dopey fighting with the soap and eventually swallowing it.

"No, no you're doing it all wrong carrot top" said Ed.

Soon he literally walked out of the cartoon as Dopey waited hiccuping soap as he went.

Soon Ed showed up with a whole sink and swallowed it whole.

"That hit the spot." said Ed before looking at Dopey.

"Hello my name is Ed what's yours." he said.

_Now scrub good an' hard_

_It can't be denied_

_That he'll look mighty cute_

_As soon as he's dried_

_Well it's good for the soul_

_And it's good for the hide_

_To go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle_

_Ud-dle-um-dum_

And with a final scrub. The nine men heard Snow White yelling "Supper." and with a cheer they headed straight for the table and enjoyed their soup.

"Hey Eddy." asked Ed as he gobbled his soup.

"What Ed?" said an annoyed Eddy.

"Whatever happened to Double D?"said Ed.

"You threw him out of the cottage." said Eddy.

"Oh." said Ed, "I hope he's okay." he continued.

"Whatever." said Eddy, who was secretly wishing the same thing.

MEANWHILE

By the Queens Castle, Double D slammed head first into the inside.

"Oh wait until I get my hands on Ed, I'll-"

But he was interrupted by a spell being created.

"I better find this out for myself." Double D said.

As Double D snuck into the dungeon, being disgusted by the decorative, he noticed a lady dressed in black robes and a crown.

"So that must be the queen, I wonder what she is up to? Double D said.

But his questions were answered as he watches in horror as The Queen transformed into The Old Hag that is her disguise.

"Good Lord that's hideous!" whispered Double D.

"With this apple it will close Snow White's eyes forever in the sleeping dead." said The Queen looking at the camera with dramatic music.

"I think that face just scare about 2/3 of the audience when this first came, what am I saying I have to warn the others!" said Double D.

"Halt!" said a big booming voice.

Double D froze to see a giant green face on a mirror.

"Oh dear I didn't mean to intrude sir, please I'll do anything." begged Double D.

"You have trespassed into the queen's castle, you must be punished." said the Mirror.

"Oh please oh great one have a heart." said Double D.

"I did have a heart, but it was broken." said a sad Mirror.

Soon Double D got a notepad and sat on a chair.

"Tell me more." said Double D.

**Well that took awhile sorry but the 4th of July got in the way, what did you think, and how will Double D help out this magic mirror, and it all leads up to one tough apple, **

**See you in Part 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Disney Edventure

Episode 1: An Apple a day keeps the Ed away

Part 3

**I'm SO sorry about the delay, college kicked my butt, but back with part 3, only 1-2 more chapters before we move on to the next episode. Here we have The Silly Song, Someday my Prince will come, the witch starts to find Snow White, and Double D helps out the magic mirror.**

**I will never own ANYTHING I mention in this series, if I did Danny Antonucci would've made this a tv show by now. **

**Enjoy! **

Now we left off were Double D was about to help out the mirror, but we'll get to that later.

After everyone was well feed, the dwarves decided to throw a party to celebrate Snow Whites arrival and everyone was having a good time, heck even Eddy was tapping his foot,

Grumpy was playing the organ, Sleepy was tuning out the recorder, Bashful was nailing the accordion, Dopey was jamming on the drums after a fly came, Doc was playing the guitar, Sneezy was on a big double bass, Happy was yodeling and Ed... well he was "playing" the comb he used in (Boys will be Eds, season 3 episode 7.)

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay_

Ed and Dopey watched as Sneezy's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he yodeled.

"There's a bug inside Sneezy I'll get it out!" yelled Ed as he was strangling Sneezy to unconsciousness.

"Nope no bug in Sneezy, Sneezy?" said Ed as Dopey checked for a pulse

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay_

Soon Happy was ready to yodel as Eddy was tapping his foot and bumped into Grumpy.

"Hey watch it Pink Face!" yelled Grumpy.

"Last time I checked YOU were in my face Big Nose." yelled Eddy as he shoved Grumpy off the organ.

Soon the two were all at it punching and kicking each other.

"Boys!, Boys!," yelled Snow White.

Soon Grumpy kicked a hard kick to Eddy's...well um "special place." and the latter ended up screaming in a high pitch voice and fell on the ground in pain.

"Cool my ears are making music." said Ed. "It's like someone came and put a bell in it." he continued.

Snow White came straight to them.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, acting like children." she said. "Now you apologize to one another." she continued

"Sorry Big Nose." said Eddy.

"Sorry Pink Face." said Grumpy.

...ANYWAY

Happy started to sing

_I'd like to dance and tap my feet_

_But they won't keep in rhythm_

_You see, I washed them both today_

_And I can't do nothing with 'em_

Soon the rest of the chorus joined in

_Ho hum the tune is dumb_

_The words don't mean a thing_

_Isn't this a silly song_

_For anyone to sing?_

Soon Happy started yodeling and Snow White sang a pitch so high it cracked Ed into several pieces, but quickly came back together to sing a verse.

_Hello my name is Ed_

_I can count to three_

_One, Two,_ um, umm

Wait don't tell me!, um,

no it's nots that.

"_Enchilada pudding pie!_"

_Ho hum the tune is dumb_

_The words don't mean a thing_

_Isn't this a silly song_

_For anyone to sing?_

Soon Bashful was too shy to sing his part, the rest of the dwarves found it funny when he hid in his beard, however Grumpy was getting impatient and after pushing on all the keys on the organ.

_I chased a polecat up a tree_

_Way out on upon a limb_

_And when he got the best of me_

_I got the worst of him_

_Ho hum the tune is dumb_

_The words don't mean a thing_

_Isn't this a silly song_

_For anyone to sing?_

Soon the whole cottage was in dancing joy. And it got even funnier when Sneezy and Dopey dressed up in a giant trench coat with Dopey on top and Sneezy on the bottom.

Soon Ed was laughing and dancing violently slamming Eddy all over the place.

"Ed!, You animal you're gonna kill me!" yelled a beaten up Eddy.

But that was the least of their worries as Sneezy was about to let out a huge sneeze, the other dwarves took cover, but Eddy hid behind Ed.

"Protect me Ed!" Yelled Eddy.

"Easy Peasy Japanesey Eddy." said Ed.

But just as Sneezy sneezed causing Dopey to shoot up, Ed was going to protect Eddy.

Until

"Oh look a nickel." said Ed bending down just as the blast sent Eddy away from the cottage

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Eddy as he flew from the the cottage and into the woods.

"Eddy!, I will rescue you!" said Ed literally running through a wall and into the woods.

Soon Ed started running towards Eddy who was currently on the ground in agonizing pain, which increased after Ed tripped over him while running.

"Ow!, Ed that freaken hurt!" yelled Eddy holding his side in pain.

But the oaf didn't respond as he was staring at the castle in front of them.

"Hey lumpy I'm talking to you." yelled Eddy.

"Hey did lose your brain I'm talking to you." yelled Eddy just as Ed painfully pointed his finger to the castle smacking Eddy while doing so.

"It's Cinderella's castle!" yelled Ed.

"Wrong movie Ed." said Eddy holding his nose in pain.

Soon Ed ran into the castle laughing.

"Ed wait up you idiot." said Eddy.

Inside the castle The Magic Mirror was sobbing his eyes out.

"And I thought we were made for each other, but just because I don't have any limbs she dumps me for Brad Pitt." sobbed The Magic Mirror

"Well at least she dumped him maybe you still might have a chance." said Double D.

"No I heard she's engaged to some guy know, o-oh god I still can't watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S to this day because of h-her." said the still crying Magic Mirror.

"Double D!" yelled Ed before embracing his friend.

"Ed I'm still mad at you for thinking I was the witch." said Double D putting his hand in front of Ed's face talking not to come any closer.

Ed lowered his head in shame.

"I am sorry Double D but Eddy told me that-" but Ed was interrupted as Eddy shoved his hand to Ed's mouth.

"That we're so happy to see you Double D." said a panicky Eddy.

Double D merely frowned.

"May I help you gentlemen?" asked The Magic Mirror.

Ed and Eddy stopped cold and slowly turned to see The Magic Mirror.

"Well how do you do?" asked The Mirror.

Both Eds started screaming their heads off.

"It's alive!" screamed Eddy.

"Kill the Beast!" yelled Ed.

"Um Ed Beauty and the Beast didn't come out until 1991, this is Snow White." said Double D.

"This is Snow White?" said Ed.

The Mirror sighed.

"Look once you idiots stop crying I think I might know why your here." said The Magic Mirror.

"It talks!" yelled Ed.

"I believe we've already acknowledged that, any I pretty sure I know why you three were sent here." said The Mirror.

"We already know that, its because Ed's an idiot!" yelled Eddy, as he was pointing at the Oaf who was currently running around in circles laughing.

"Well he may be an idiot, but no your machine was powered by a magical source, not by traditional means." said The Mirror.

"You mean, my machine didn't work." said Double D who was starting to cry.

"Oh buck up Sock-Head, hey Mirror guy do you know what magic your talking about?!" yelled Eddy.

The Mirror lowered his head. "I'm afraid not, but I know someone who can, The Blue Fairy she can help you."

"Who?" said Eddy.

"The Name sounds familiar." said Double D

"Thats the name of the stuff between my toes guys." smiled Ed,

Ed and Double D instantly stepped away from Ed.

Double D was confused. "Strange, I used to watch disney movies when I was a kid, but I don't remember him."

"Its a side effect from multi universe traveling." said Ed.

"ED SHUT UP!" yelled Ed.

"No the yellow smelly one is right, in order to find your way home you find the Blue Fairy." said The Mirror.

"Thank you so much Mr. Mirror." said Double D.

"Yeah how can we ever repay you?" said Eddy.

"Well you can start by running away!" yelled a frighted Mirror.

Soon the Eds heard this god awful cackle and turned behind them and after a lightning strike stood the Old Hag that was The Queen.

The Eds screamed in fear.

"Its the queen!" yelled Double D.

"She's more ugly than I thought!" yelled Eddy.

"PG-13!, PG-13!" yelled Ed.

The Queen was walking closer to the frightened Eds.

"So you thought you could trespass in the Queens Castle eh, WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" yelled The Queen who was now inches from their faces.

Double D tried to be brave. "We know what your going to do with Snow White, and you will never get away with it." said Double D.

"Enough!" yelled The Queen. "I shall deal with you imbeciles myself." she continued.

And at that moment the window opened and a gust of wind blew the Eds into a dungeon cell.

The witch cackled and went up to the Eds.

"As soon as I take care of Snow White, I shall use you three as "test subjects." for the rest of your miserable lives." laughed the Queen as she headed off toward the Dwarves Cottage.

"We gotta get out of here, and fast!" yelled Eddy.

"But how Eddy, we've only been gone for less than 24 hours and we're already prisoners." said Double D.

"Raven!" yelled Ed.

"Really Ed, I'm more of a Starfire fan." said Eddy. "How can you even think about the Teen Titans at a time like-" Eddy began before being interrupted by Ed's massive grasp on his face.

"Raven!" yelled Raven.

But Ed was right as the Raven that was flying with the keys flew towards the Eds.

"Listen there's a secret entry way behind the castle, you can get to the forest in record time." said The Raven.

"It talks!" yelled Ed.

"It's Disney Ed, every animal talks." said Eddy.

Soon the Eds escaped and went out to the secret passage way.

"Thank you dear Raven, but why did you help us?" asked Double D.

"Well you would too if you only has a few minutes of screen time, and virtually no role or contribution to the plot." The Raven smiled. "Now go!" he said.

"Thanks Raven!" yelled Ed.

Soon the Eds now outside took one last look of the castle and ran into the woods.

"So Eddy you said that you are a Starfire fan?" said Double D.

"Yeah she's hot." said Eddy.

"I'm more of a Rob/Rae fab guys." said Ed.

"Now wait just a second!" yelled Ed

This conversation continued all the way to the Dwarves' cottage.

Meanwhile in Jump City.

Raven gasped and shuttered in fear.

"What's wrong Raven?" asked Robin.

"I have the strangest feeling that three idiots trapped in the Disney Universe are arguing about us, and the yellow one's winning!" said Raven.

**Whew, I am sorry you guy's had to wait that long, but no matter next chapter will conclude Snow White and transition into Pinocchio. It will be a speedy update. **

**See ya real soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Disney Edventure

Episode 1: An Apple a Day keeps the Ed away.

**Part 4 **

**The conclusion of Snow White at long last, In this chapter we shall see the Ed's confront the queen, witness The Prince getting Snow White, finding out who "The Blue Fairy" really is, and beginning a lengthily mystery on How and Why are they in The Disney Universe. **

**I don't own anything I mention in this series...at all.**

**Enjoy the show!**

The were running into the woods trying to get to the dwarves' cottage.

"I'm sorry Ed but Rob/Star is canon in both shows, Robin and Raven are just friends." said Eddy

"But Eddy in "The End." it's obvious, plus Beast Boy and Raven, please." said Ed.

Eddy's eyes widened and grabbed Ed's neck.

"Beast Boy and Raven are made for each other!" yelled Eddy.

As Eddy and Ed fought over Teen Titans parings Double D went straight to the audience.

"Um, I know this doesn't contribute to the plot so lets move on to an establishing shot of the forest turning from night to day.

**(Establishing Shot of the forest turning from night to day.) **

The Eds were still walking to find the cottage.

"Sheesh how far is the cottage!" yelled Eddy.

"Now Eddy we need patience." said Double D.

"But Double D, if The Queen captures Snow White she'll hunt us down and turn us into potatoes!" yelled Ed.

"Thank you for that disturbing image Ed." said Double D.

Soon The Eds saw what looked like to be the...

"Evil Queen!" whispered Ed.

"Quick hide!" whispered Eddy.

Soon the Eds went to three different hiding places. Eddy hid inside a tree, Double D hid in the river, and Ed...well after freaking out the oaf literally ran out of the cartoon.

The Queen was reaching towards the cottage with the apple in her hand.

"As soon as I finish off Snow White, I shall be the fairest one of all!" cackled The Old Hag.

As The Queen was out of sight Eddy was kicked out of the tree by a family of chipmunks, and Double D jumped up gasping for air.

"What do we do Double D?" asked Eddy.

"Well we can't attack her all ,we can do is follow her." said Double D.

Soon The Eds started following The Queen and when the cottage, the Eds gasped in horror as Snow White was actually letting her in.

"Double D we gotta-" but Eddy was interrupted by Double D.

"There's nothing we can do now, you saw how easily The Queen took us out earlier, all we can do now is hope that Snow White recognizes her." said Double D.

"All alone, my pet?" asked The Queen.

"Why... why, yes, I am, but..." but Snow White was interrupted by the Queen.

"The... the little men are not here? The Queen continued.

"More like midgets." laughed Eddy.

Double D smacked him in his "special area" for that comment.

"How would she know who the Dwarfs are?" asked Double D.

"I don't know, but then again i'm in pain." said a high pitched voice Eddy

"No, they're not, but..." the Princess was interrupted again by The Queen as she sniffed.

"Baking pies?" asked The Queen.

Snow White smiled. "Yes, gooseberry pie."

"It's apple pies that make the menfolks' mouths water." said The Queen.

"Boy I could go an apple pie right now guys." said Ed, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Ed!" said the other Eds.

"Where have you been lumpy?" asked Eddy.

"Well when I jumped out of the cartoon I sorta landed in Nickelodeon...and um let's just say that I might've blown up Bikini Bottom.

(Scene shifts to a giant crater hole where Bikini Bottom "used" to be.)

"All because I said pull my finger to some Yellow Sponge." said Ed.

Double D opened his mouth to speak, but chose not to.

"Don't ask, don't tell Eddward." Double D said to himself.

"We got bigger problems guys, look!" said Eddy

"And because you've been so good to poor old Granny, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple, it's a magic wishing apple." said The Queen.

"Oh come on, she would never fall for that, Ed yeah but not her!" said Eddy.

"Thank you Eddy!" said Ed.

"A wishing apple?" asked a convinced Snow White

"I stand corrected." mumbled Eddy.

"Even I'm not that dumb Eddy." said Ed, who started chewing on the window panel wood.

"I'm a beaver guys, follow me on tweeter." smiled Ed.

**...Moving On.**

"Yes! One bite, and all your dreams will come true." said The Queen.

"This could be a great scam guys." smiled Eddy.

Double D frowned. "Only you Eddy." he continued.

"Bad apple." said Ed pointing at the Queen.

"Really?" said Snow White

The Queen was starting to get irritated "Yes, girlie. Now, make a wish, and take a bite." she said.

"Don't do it Snow White!" yelled Eddy.

"Think about what you are doing! yelled Double D.

"It was Lance who ruined Molly's wedding not Stan!" yelled Ed.

But it was too late as she took the bite.

"Oh, I feel strange." said a gasping Snow White.

"No." gasped Double D.

"Her breath will still. Her blood congeal." said the Queen.

"How could she do this." said Eddy.

"Is she going to finish that apple? asked Ed.

And with a thud Snow White dropped onto the floor with the apple rolling.

The Eds were close to tears feeling helpless while The Queen cackled.

"Now I'll be fairest in the land!" laughed The Queen as she left.

However the sadness turned to anger with the Eds as they went outside to confront the Queen.

"Hey Queen! yeah you with melting face." said Eddy.

The Queen looked back in shock.

"How did you imbeciles escape my...never mind, I captured you once I can do it again!" said The Queen.

"You think what you did actually makes you a better person, shame on you, and we are going to put you to justice" yelled Double D.

"Like a lunchbox!" yelled Ed.

The Queen was laughing some more after this comment.

"Well who's going to stop me, there's only three of you." said the Queen.

"Hey, I count as a half." said an offended Ed.

"How about tin, I mean ten." said a familiar voice.

The Eds looked back and saw all seven Dwarfs with all of Snow White's animal friends.

"Hey pink face, glad to see that your still short." said Grumpy.

"At least I'm not gonna trip on my own beard Big Nose." said Eddy.

"You guys came, but how?" asked Double D.

"Well after a little "persuading" said Doc." nervously looking at the birds who were holding baseball bats. "We knew that Snow White was in danger."

"I was the one who (yawn) came up with the idea." said Sleepy.

"Look the queen went bye bye." said Ed.

The ten turned around and saw that the queen was indeed running away.

"She's too fast we'll never catch her!" yelled Sneezy.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Bashful.

It was then when Eddy stood up on a stool.

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do, we're gonna catch up to that old hag, beat the crap out of her and rescue Snow White." said Eddy.

"Aren't you forgetting something Pink Face, she's too far away to catch." snapped an angry Grumpy.

Eddy was not amused.

"Well before you interrupted me Big Nose I was going to say that we have a secret weapon, Double D...Batter Ed." said Eddy

Double D gasped in horror but knew it had to be done.

"Okay men, this might sound crazy but everyone grab the back of each others shirts I will grab onto Ed and Eddy and will hold my shirt and so forth." said Double D putting on latex gloves and grabbing Ed's shirt.

The dwarves just stood there in confusion.

"We have to do what?" said Doc.

"You heard the Sockhead, grab on." said Eddy.

The dwarves started to grab on to each others shirts with Ed in front and Dopey in the back.

"Better hold on tight gramps, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Eddy at Grumpy who was right behind him.

"As you wish Pink Face." smiled Grumpy.

Soon Eddy felt the skin on his back being pulled.

"Yeouch! easy on the grip Big Nose!" Eddy yelled at Grumpy who had smirk on his face.

Double D looked scared as he knew what was going to happen next.

"Everybody ready ?" said Double D.

Everyone replied with a simple nod.

Okay 1...2...BATTER ED TIME!" yelled Double D.

Soon Ed jump up in the air.

"I AM ED, CHEESE AND MACARONI!" yelled Ed as the ran as fast as he physically could.

Double D was holding on tight to the Yellow Ed and saw from behind that the Dwarves were struggling to hold on as they ran into the woods.

"Just a little longer gentleman I can see The Queen." said The Genius Ed as he noticed that Doc was tightening his grip, Happy was almost ready to vomit, Bashful was covering his eyes, Sneezy was sweating, Sleepy was...well...sleeping, and Poor Dopey was bouncing up and down like a basketball bat.

As Ed ran across the woods and into the mountains, it was getting dark and the rain was starting to get harder...but it didn't stop Ed from saving his raven haired friend, and to confront the Queen who was getting closer and closer.

Soon Grumpy was starting to slip from Eddy's shirt and he went loose but quickly grabbed Eddy's three hairs causing Eddy massive pain.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Eddy.

Soon Ed abruptly stopped, causing everyone to collied very painfully.

"Ed?, why'd you stop!" yelled Double D.

"Giant Rock!" yelled Ed pointing to The Queen.

And the oaf was true to his word as The Queen was trying to push a giant boulder from a hill to crush The Dwarves.

"Look Out!" yelled Grumpy.

"We're gonna die!" yelled Sneezy.

"Be brave brothers!" yelled Doc as all the brothers hugged together.

Soon Eddy and Grumpy looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Pink Face." said Grumpy

"I'm sorry Big Nose." said Eddy as the two hugged the rest of the group.

However Ed looked at the group, then the boulder, then the group, then the boulder, then the group, then Scooby Doo.

"Ri'm retting paid ror this road of rap." said Scooby Doo, as Ed looked at the Boulder.

"Double D, I have an idea, pull my finger!" yelled Ed who turned around with his butt facing The Queen, who almost had the boulder free.

"Are you seriously doing this now Ed!" roared Double D who was enraged.

"No Double D, trust me I can save us all!" yelled Ed who had a rare serious look on his face.

Double D looked at the boulder, and then Ed, with his finger still out

"All right." said Double D who grabbed the finger.

"Wait for it." said Ed.

Double D looked behind and saw the Dwarves and Eddy hugging together.

"Wait for it." said Ed.

By now The Queen was cackling maniacally as with one last push, the boulder was free rolling straight towards our heroes until...

"NOW!" roared Ed.

Double D pulled Ed's finger as hard as he could, and the lovable Oaf released a fart so loud and powerful, that the force of it pushed the boulder upward at a rapid pace before colliding with The Queen sending both to fall off the cliff and to their anticipated deaths.

The Dwarves opened their eyes and went up the cliff to see that the Queen had died, and everyone started celebrating...until the smell of Ed's fart kicked in.

"Good lord man, what did you eat!" yelled a green Double D.

"The stench is highly rancid." said Doc waving his hand around.

A puff of green smoke was approaching a smiling Happy...and when the smoke passed him he became Queasy.

"Man your friend stinks!" gasped Grumpy.

"This explains a lot about you Ed!" yelled Eddy.

"Your welcome Guys, by the way why are we hear again!" asked Ed.

It only took a moment for everyone to realize about...

"SNOW WHITE!" everyone yelled.

"Is she okay?" asked Doc.

"Is she hurt?" asked Bashful.

"Man I can't believe I hugged Pink Face ." said Grumpy in disgust.

And judging from The Ed's teary faces, it was all clear.

"Lets change the scene so you men can find out." said a teary eyed Eddy.

**(Next Scene.)**

All ten characters stood by a "dead" Snow White. Grumpy and Eddy tries hard not to cry...but ultimately gave in, the dwarves were crying with Dopey sobbing on Doc.

"S-she's so p-peaceful." cried Bashful.

"She's s-so b-beautiful , even i-in death." cried Happy.

"Then we mustn't bury her, we shall put her in the gold coffin we just built, out it the woods." cried Doc.

Soon the Eds excused themselves and went outside.

"This can't end like this." cried Ed.

"There's nothing we can do." said Eddy.

"There might be." said a familiar voice.

The Eds jumped and saw the Magic Mirror floating and smiling.

"It moves!" yelled Ed.

The Mirror chuckled. "Yes I do Ed, and congratulations boys, you have set me free." said The Mirror.

"You were a slave?" asked Eddy.

"Yes, a trapped soul to serve for eternity, but as a reward for freeing me, I shall help you out on your journey." said The Mirror.

"But what about Snow White, she's gone!" said Double D.

But The Mirror merely smiled.

"I don't think that won't be a problem, look." said The Mirror.

The Eds looked and saw that The Prince was walking and kissed Snow White causing her to wake up to the cheers of The Dwarves.

The Eds smiled before they realized what The Mirror just said.

"What do you mean quest?" asked Double D.

"We just want to get home!" yelled Eddy.

"I think left the toaster on!" cried Ed.

"In time boys, in time, but you were brought to this universe for a reason; For what it is I do not know of, for only you can figure it out." said The Mirror.

"So what help are you anyway?!" snapped an irritated Eddy.

The Mirror smiled.

"I can transport you to your next adventure, and after you find The Blue Fairy you must complete a mission: A heart can come in any form, any way." he said.

The Eds were confused to no end.

"I forgot to wear underwear guys." said Ed.

"Wait what?!" yelled Eddy.

"There's not enough time for this story has ended, jump inside my reflection to your next adventure." said a stern Mirror.

"Can we at least say goodbye to our friends." said Double D.

"I'm afraid not, you must enter the mirror, I shall help you from time to time, but you must go now!" yelled The Mirror.

Soon The Mirror's face turned into the blue energy from Double D's machine.

"How can we trust this guy?" asked Eddy.

"How else can we get home." said Double D.

"I'm a little wooden boy!" yelled Ed as he ran into the Mirror.

"Ed!" said the other Eds as they went into the Mirror's portal.

Soon the Eds were falling into the blue energy screaming, or in Ed's case laughing, before falling face first into a familiar road in a familiar town.

**Little Wooden Ed: Prologue**

The Eds picked themselves off the ground after a painful entrance.

"Next time we're taking a plane!" Eddy yelled as he cracked his back.

"For once Eddy I agree, and where are we?" said Double D. It was quiet little town, and it was clearly dark outside.

"Well we can't ask for directions now, so lets find a place to rest for the night." Double D continued.

"That won't be necessary children." said a soft voice.

The Eds turned around to see a blonde women in blue dress with wings. Upon seeing her, their eyes widen from her beauty.

"Forgive me for my interruption, but I am The Blue Fairy and you must be Ed, Edd, n Eddy." she said with a soft smile.

And that was the last thing The trio remembered before they blacked out.

**And that is the end of Snow White, But we've barely scratched the surface on this adventure. Now the Eds are on a mission, can this fairy help them, and what's in store for our heroes?**

**Find out in Episode II: Little Wooden Ed.**


End file.
